You Found Me
by earthtosarah
Summary: err.. my first story :/    **EDIT: I wasn't planning on doing more than 1 chapter and I wrote the second one several months later, so the formatting changes between the first and second chapters. Sorry about that.**
1. Boy Met Girl

**"You Found Me."**

**I**.

Beck only ever had three girlfriends before. Jade, who he only stayed with for so long because she had him convinced that they were really in love, Tori, who he liked because she wasn't Jade, and Penny, who didn't matter because that was third grade and he doesn't even know what she looks like these days.

With Jade it was like this: she told him she loved him and eventually he believed it. He felt like he needed her, like he would die for her, like he could spend forever with her. But when he met Tori, he realized Jade never made him happy. Never let him have fun. So he tried to love Tori instead.

Tori was different. She was normal, a change from all the weirdoes at Hollywood Arts. But she always had plans for them; going to a club, going to a party, going out anywhere. They could never just sit around and talk about anything. Unless talking about their plans for the next three days counted. Tori never wanted to meet his family, his friends, not even his dog. She eventually admitted she only dated him because she knew Jade couldn't stand her. But at least she was nice enough to wait until after he broke up with her to say it.

The one thing Beck needed most, neither Jade nor Tori gave him. He just wanted to be loved back. For once, he just wanted someone to hold that would appreciate being held, someone with whom he could share his feelings and he would hear hers.

Then one night, it happened.

**II.**

It was sometime around 1 in the morning when he was woken up by sirens. At first he thought it was his alarm, waking him up for school. But when he opened his eyes and saw the red and blue lights dancing across his walls, he knew something was wrong. He threw the first t-shirt he found on the floor and ran out the door of his RV. The lights were coming from the neighbor's yard.

Next door lived a girl named Cat. She was part of Beck's close group of friends, if you could even call them close. She was known as a total airhead and for her candy-red hair. She knew pretty much everyone in the school, but then again, so did everyone else in their social circle. She was one of those people that everyone knows of but nobody is really good friends with. And now there were cop cars and an ambulance in front of her house.

**III.**

He's not sure how it happened or why he was doing it, but Beck was holding Cat in his arms. She had slowly stopped crying and just sat there, leaning into him with her face in her hands.

"I guess I should tell you what happened..." Cat said while pulling away. He just sat there, wanting to comfort her.

"Cat, if you don't want to tell me then... I don't want to know."

"Well," she began, "I want you to know."

She took a deep breath and told him everything. She told him how her mom's boyfriend was always violent. Tonight they had gotten in a fight, and then he left and came back a couple hours later, drunk. Cat and her older brother, Ben, had been asleep at first. She woke up when Ben started to try to protect their mom. She called the cops, but it was too late. Her step-dad had killed her mom and knocked Ben unconscious. Then he just got in her mom's car and drove off. A couple minutes later, the cops got there.

"Cat..."

"Don't say you're sorry. There's no way you could have helped."

"But I still wish I could've done something."

"People always say sorry. But they never mean it." She said angrily. "I've heard it too many times and I'm sure I'm going to hear it a lot more now." She wiped her face with her sleeve. "I shouldn't be taking that out on you... Sorry."

"Don't be." He said. He'd never seen anyone look so sad before. He wanted to help her some way. "Why don't you stay with me next door until you... figure things out?"

She gave him a questioning look, unsure what to do.

"I've got an extra bedroom in my RV," continued, "or a couch. But between you and me... the bed is way more comfortable."

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to sleep in that house for a while. But I'd feel like I was invaded your space."

"Honestly, it's too empty in that place. I could use a visitor."

"Well in that case..." she began. And surprisingly, she smiled.

**2 YEARS LATER.**

Beck's dad agreed to let Cat stay with them, but he never cared what Beck did anyway as long as it didn't involve him.

At first, it was awkward, both of them living in the RV. But after driving Cat to school everyday in his red pickup tuck and being together constantly, they got used to each other. After they got used to each other, they became friends with benefits, the benefits being that they alternate making meals everyday.

Then they did things together, like dancing around to the radio while they mixed eggs or mopped the floor.

That's when Cat's biological father decided he actually wanted her. He showed up one day and took her away from Beck. Just like that. One second, they were debating if oatmeal raisin cookies should even be considered cookies (she loved them, they reminded him of old people's wrinkles). Then the next second, there's a knock on the RV door.

Beck never really realized he loved her until she was gone. And this time _she _loved _him_ too. For real. She didn't have a cell phone. He didn't know where they were going. She was gone.

_He walks into his plane and looks around for his seat. Up ahead, he sees a cherry red head of hair. _Could it be her? Maybe she kept her hair that color after all these years..._ Then the lady up ahead turned ever so slightly... _

...and took off her red hood. Not hair. _He sat down in an empty row of chairs. _Excuse me? _he hears. _Is anyone sitting there?

No, It's just me, _he says. Then he looks up. _

Cat?

** THE END.**


	2. Boy Fell In Love

**Chapter II: _Back to that first night._  
**

_I can't believe I just did that, _Beck thought to himself. _I barely know her._

He felt like he had to invite her to stay with him. Where else would she have gone? With her mom beat to death by her boyfriend in her own home, he didn't even think twice about his offer at the time. He doesn't regret it, not one bit; he just didn't realize what he was doing at the time. He surprised Cat, but he surprised himself more.

And so she moved in. Beck lied awake that night thinking about how this girl, Cat, who he had never really talked to much before, was lying right on the other side of the practically paper-thin walls of the RV.

_I wonder if she's awake. _He thought about it for a minute._ Probably._ _Who would be able to sleep after a night like that?_ He thought about her for maybe ten or fifteen minutes before he started to fall asleep, a small smile on his face. He was about to be pulled into a dream...

"Beck?" he heard from the doorway. The voice made him jump and when she saw him jump, she jumped too.

"Sorry," he said, "Did I scare you?"

"Actually, I think I scared you."

Beck realized this was true and was glad it was too dark for her to see his cheeks turning red. He tried to hide his embarrassment and laughed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "I just... well I just couldn't fall asleep and I thought I'd come see if you were awake too. Did I wake you up?"

"No," he lied. He shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed then stood up, feeling around the wall for the light switch. _Where is it, _he thought, just noticing how dark the room really was. "Sorry," he mumbled, "Can't find the light switch."

"I'll help," he heard her say.

He could hear her hands feeling around the walls, but he couldn't tell which direction the sound was coming from. Then, all the sudden they bumped right into each other. She was so short compared to him that she had bumped her forehead against the top of his chest. They both stopped where they were, and there was a small _click _sound and the lights turned on.

"Found it," she said. She was looking right at him, her eyes looking dark and as if ther. y were sparkling. They were so close, Beck was afraid she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It got colder all of the sudden, and Cat must have noticed too, because she shivered and looked away.

"It's kind of cold," Beck said as they both took a small step back, "I could make some hot chocolate or something."

"Do you have marshmallows?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the small kitchen/living room area, then dropped it to open up a cabinet. He turned around, marshmallows in hand and a smile on his face, "I'd be breaking a commandment or something if I didn't," he said. She laughed and they got started on the hot chocolates.

A half hour later, they both had had two cups of hot chocolate, piled sky-high with marshmallows. Cat had the idea to make s'mores in the microwave. They laughed the entire time. Beck had never felt so at ease with someone before, especially someone he barely knew. He felt like he was really being himself for the first time.

After they cleaned up their massive mess of chocolate and marshmallow, they sat down across from each other in a diner-style booth to finish off their drinks. For a minute or two they were quiet, sipping from their mugs.

"Is it crazy that I don't feel that sad?" Cat asked. "Well, of course I'm sad... It's just that I was never really close to my mom. I think that..." She trailed off thinking for the right words to say, looking a little embarrassed, and then said, "I feel like I'm supposed to be here right now. It almost feels like this is my home, like I've been here forever. I know this all sounds weird considering that I've only been here a couple hours, but being here, and being with you makes me happier."

Beck smiled, mainly because he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry, that was weird, I shouldn't have said that." She went on apologizing, and stood up from the table looking embarrassed.

"No wait," Beck said as he also stood up, gently grabbing her arm, "It's okay, I know what you meant. Like I said before, you can stay here as long as you want. And," he took a deep breath and said, "I hope you stay for a while." His felt his cheeks getting warmer and he wasn't sure if he should've said that last part out loud.

Then, Cat turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, resting the side of her face on his chest. It surprised him and he backed up a little, leaning on the wall behind him. Then he put his arms around her, leaning his own head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a while before Cat leaned back to look up at him and said, "Me too." He pulled her back towards him then slowly sat back down in the booth with her in his arms. With their fingers laced together, they fell asleep


End file.
